warframefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Grado Maestria
Il Grado Maestria è un metodo per controllare i progressi relativi a un giocatore e quanto questo abbia sperimentato i contenuti in gioco. Si possono ottenere punti Maestria facendo salire di grado compagni, armi, Archwing e Warframe usando Affinità. Questi punti si possono anche ottenere completando con successo una Giunzione o un nodo mai completati prima. Aumentare il Grado Maestria sblocca una serie di vantaggi: *nuove armi, Warframe e mod (soprattutto mod Associazione e Riven) *aumento numero massimo di scambi giornalieri *aumento capacità massima di Tracce Void di 50 unità per Grado *aumento slot configurazione (circa ogni quattro gradi maestria) *aumento bonus di punti reputazione Associazioni di (Conclave e Cephalon Simaris sono considerati associazioni); i punti ottenuti facendo missioni associazione o convertendo medaglioni non influenzano il bonus giornaliero. I giocatori potranno vedere il loro Grado Maestria mettendo in pausa, passando il cursore sopra il proprio avatar e cliccando "Mostra Profilo". Il Grado Maestria di altri giocatori può essere visto allo stesso modo di quello appena citato se sono nella stessa squadra, oppure selezionando il loro nome in chat e cliccando "Profilo". Test Per essere promossi al grado successivo il giocatore deve superare dei test sempre più difficili. I test per il grado mestria non possono essere fatti in squadra e bisogna accedervi in modalità solitaria. Richiedono inoltre al giocatore di portare con sé l'arsenale completo, indipendentemente dalle restrizioni del test. Notare che bisogna aspettare 24 ore tra un tentativo e l'altro, sia che si sia fallito il test e lo si voglia riprovare, sia che si voglia provare il test per il grado successivo. Si raccomanda al giocatore di esercitarsi nelle postazioni nella zona alla destra di Cephalon Simaris, al secondo piano delle Stazioni. Test per rango 1-10 Rango 1= ;Test sterminio (Primaria) :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di eliminare tre ondate di nemici con la loro arma primaria. Il giocatore inizia al centro di una stanza delimitata da otto pilastri. Da qui bisogna eliminare 3, 5 e 8 nemici, rispettivamente in 1.00, 2.00 e 3.00 minuti per ogni ondata. |-|Rango 2 = ;Test sterminio (Secondaria) :Questo test richiede al giocatore di eliminare tre ondate di nemici con la loro arma secondaria. Il giocatore inizia al centro di una stanza delimitata da otto pilastri. Da qui bisogna eliminare 8, 12 e 16 nemici, rispettivamente in 0.45, 1.00 e 1.15 minuti per ogni ondata. |-|Rango 3 = ;Test sterminio (Mischia) :Questo test richiede al giocatore di eliminare tre ondate di nemici con la loro arma da mischia. Il giocatore inizia al centro di una stanza delimitata da quattro pilastri.Da qui bisogna eliminare 5, 7 e 9 nemici,rispettivamente in 0.45, 1.00 e 1.15 minuti per ogni ondata |-|Rango 4 = ;Test sopravvivenza :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di resistere a un numero illimitato di infested per un certo periodo di tempo. Il giocatore inizia al centro di una stanza circondata da diversi muri e piattaforme. Da qui deve sopravvivere per 1.30 minuti ;Consigli: *Lasciare il centro farà ridispiegare il giocatore al centro d'inizio.. *Uccisioni silenziose possono essere usate per completare il test senza problemi. *Le piattaforme possono essere usate per sfuggire facilmente ai nemici senza essere colpiti e far scadere il tempo. |-|Rango 5 = ;Test hacking terminale :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di hackerare sei terminali in un periodo di tempo di 1.45 minuti. Il giocatore inizia al centro circondato da dei terminali. Da qui bisogna hackerare tre terminali Grineer e tre terminali Corpus per poter passare il test. ;consigli: *Fallire un tentativo di hacking NON comporta il fallimento automatico del test, basta che vengano completati tutti entro il tempo limite. *Possono essere usati Chiper nonostante lo scopo del test sia verificare l'abilità di hackerare terminali. |-|Rango 6 = ;Test inseguimento bersaglio :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di riuscire a mantenere la mira su dei bersagli. Il giocatore inizia il test in piedi su una piattaforma luminosa circondato da sfere metalliche.La telecamera del giocatore verrà automaticamente rivolta verso il primo bersaglio all'inizio di ogni round. Dopo aver sparato al primo bersaglio (una sfera rossa), delle linee appariranno e si connetteranno fino al prossimo bersaglio, il tutto verrà ripetuto fino alla fine del test. ;consigli: *dopo aver mancato una sfera rossa essa verrà riconvertita in una sfera normale e un nuovo bersaglio apparirà altrove, quindi è meglio prendersi il proprio tempo a mirare invece di avere fretta. *Qualsiasi arma precisa e con un ampio caricatore (per evitare sprechi di tempo dovuti alla ricarica) sarà una buona scelta. Fucili a pompa sono inoltre una discreta scelta siccome il test conta un singolo colpo sul bersaglio e non tutta la scarica. |-|Rango 7 = ;Test sterminio a tempo :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di eliminare tre ondate di nemici in 1.00 minuto. Il giocatore inizia al centro di una stanza bianca il cui centro è circondato da pilastri. Grineer, Corpus e Infested verranno generati a ondate e dovranno essere eliminati prima che il tempo finisca. ;consigli: *Rimani vicino al centro della stanza. *Enemy Sense o Enemy radar possono aiutarti a trovare i nemici. *Le Sentinelle possono aiutarti ad uccidere i nemici. |-|Rango 8 = ;Test di movimento :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di saltare attraverso diverse piattaforme, poste a varia distanze tra loro. Sparare alla sfera rossa che compare farà apparire la prossima piattaforma. I giocatore hanno tre tentativi per superare il test, ogni caduta dalla piattaforma verrà conteggiata come tentativo ;consigli: *Questo test non è a tempo quindi prendi tutto il tempo che ti serve. *Usare manovre avanzate (Bullet Jump, Double Jump, Wall Dash and Aim Glide) è necessario. Se non hai esperienza nel loro uso prova prima il test in modalità pratica (alla stazione Larunda Mercurio con Cephalon Simaris) varie volte. Nota: eseguire il alto proiettile da posizione prona piuttosto che durante una scivolata rende la prova molto più semplice. °prima sfera rossa: esegui un salto proiettile fino alla piattaforma, ricorda di guardare verso l'alto non verso la piattaforma, renderà il salto molto più alto. #seconda sfera rossa: doppio salto fino alla prima piattaforma dopodichè salto proiettile fino alla seconda. #terza sfera rossa: salto proiettile fino alla piattaforma. #quarta sfera rossa: Salto proiettile verso il muro, quindi salta sul muro fino ad arrivare in cima alla piattaforma, dopodichè salta fino alla prossima piattaforma. #quinta sfera rossa:Salto proiettile verso la piattaforma bassa più vicina sempre guardando verso l'alto. All'apice del salto "mira scivolando" verso la piattaforma per poterla raggiungere.Una volta atterrato, salto proiettile fino all'ultima piattaforma segnata con una freccia luminosa. |-|Rango 9 = ;Test invisibilità Questo test richiede ai giocatori di usare ripari e seguire i movimenti nemici per poterli assassinare senza essere scoperti, usando solo armi da mischia. I giocatori iniziano in una stanza con solo l'arma da mischia equipaggiata. Devono farsi strada attraverso tre livelli con un numero sempre maggiore di nemici e maggiore complessità dei percorsi delle pattuglie. Uccidendo tutti i nemici del livello si passa al successivo. I giocatori hanno diritto a tre tentativi, allertare un nemico conta come tentativo e farà ripartire il livello. Cadere da una piattaforma non conta come tentativo, non c'è nemmeno un limite di tempo. ;Consigli: *Le armi primarie e secondario sono disabilitate, così come le abilità *Le armi da mischia da lancio possono essere usate per uccidere nemici dalla distanza, permettendo di posizionarsi più facilmente senza essere visti. *I nemici vedono in un cono visivo che si espande man mano che aumenta la distanza. Il suono di corsa, salti, cadute e lo sfoderamento delle armi non li allerta. *I nemici sono molto deboli, un singolo colpo di arma da mischia li ucciderà. *Aumentare il campo visivo dalle opzioni aiuta a "sbirciare" attorno agli angoli. ;Procedimento *''Primo livello'':tre nemici. Uccidi il nemico immobile che ti da le spalle. Aspetta finchè uno degli altri due è nascosto dietro il pilastro e l'altro è girato; corri verso di lui e uccidilo. Salta sul pilastro, il nemico non ti potrà vedere li sopra, salta giù e uccidilo quando è nella posizione adeguata. *''Secondo livello'':Quattro nemici.Due a livello del terreno e due su un passaggio sopraelevato.Corri verso il pilastro più vicino e saltaci sopra, i due più in basso non potranno vederti quindi potrai scendere e ucciderli quando desideri. Appostati poi sotto il passaggio, mantenendo il contatto visivo, finchè sarai sotto non potranno vederti, sali poi da dietro quando saranno distanti l'uno dall'altro e uccidili. *''Terzo livello'': Sei nemici. tre nel cortile circondato dai pilastri vicino a te e tre sul retro.Prima uccidi i tre più vicini: non appena appaiono, corri verso il pilastro più vicino e salici sopra, qui sei al sicuro; salta giù e uccidi i tre nemici quando lo ritieni conveniente. Uccidi quindi i due agli angoli più lontani: Muoviti verso di loro, nascondendoti dietro i pilastri e uccidili quando sono girati. L'ultimo è su una piccola piattaforma, quando è girato salta dietro di lui e uccidilo. |-|Rango 10 = ;Test piattaforme scomparenti :Questo test richiede ai giocatori di eliminare bersagli a distanza, mentre si corre su piattaforme in una griglia 3x3, esse scompariranno permanentemente dopo alcuni secondi di permanenza. il giocatore inizierà su una normale piattaforma, il test inizierà solo quando entrerai nella griglia. Dovrai uccidere tutti i nemici che verranno generati periodicamente sulle piattaforme sopraelevate. Una volta che il giocatore sale su una piattaforma inizierà a lampeggiare aumentando sempre più la velocità finchè non scompare dopo 8 secondi. I giocatori avranno tre tentativi per completare il test, cadere da una piattaforma (della griglia) conta come tentativo. ;consigli: *Il numero di bersagli è sempre 15, approssimativamente 1.6 per piattaforma. *É consigliato usare prima le piattaforme ai lati e poi usare quella centrale per ottimizzare il tempo a disposizione. *Sono presenti muri invisibili che impediscono di accedere alle piattaforme superiori. *Usare Razorwing di Titania può rendere questo test banale. *Usare un'arma a colpo istantaneo come Quanta rende colpire i bersagli più facile. *Usare un lanciafiamme come Ignis Wraith può facilitare molto il test,senza dover mirare precisamente si è più liberi di controllare le piattaforme. Il mod Sinister Reach è consigliato ma non necessario. *le frecce "crea cavi" di Ivara possono essere usate per connettere le piattaforme rendendo il test molto più facile se piazzate correttamente. Tests for Rank 11-20 Rango 11 = ;Test prova a tempo :Questo test richiede al giocatore di farsi strada attraverso una corsa ad ostacoli mentre sparando alle sfere rosse aumenta il tempo a disposizione per finire la corsa. Ogni sfera aggiunge 3.5 secondi di tempo. ;Consigli: *Frames molto veloci come Volt o Loki sono molto utili per questo test poichè la velocità facilita enormemente il completamento del test. *Usare Tail Wind di Zephyr rende possibile raggiungere la fine senza passare tutto il percorso. Specialmente il labirinto verso la fine del percorso perchè può passare sopra i muri. *Assicurati di portare armi con colpi istantanei poichè alcune sfere si muoveranno. É fondamentale sparare alle sfere in quanto il tempo potrebbe non essere sufficiente per terminare il percorso. **Usare Ignis con il mod Firestormè un modo facile per colpire tutte le sfere senza perderci troppo tempo. *Durante il test è importante continuare a muoversi nel caso si manchi di colpire una sfera. Fermarsi a colpirla è uno spreco del tempo guadagnato * usare Razorwing di Titania permette al giocatore di volare attraverso il test. |-|Rank 12 = ;Carousel Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of their surroundings. Players start on a platform facing a carousel-like structure with two disks connected with a large pillar at their centers. Between the disks are a set of lasers which separate the quadrants of the disks and slowly rotate around the disks, essentially circling the "carousel". The object of the test is to reach the carousel, eliminate 16 enemies spawning on the outer disk, all while avoiding the moving lasers. ;Tips: *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers heavily damage shields, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin can prevent this instant kill. ** Ivara's Prowl with augment can be used to easily pass this test, as players will be able to walk through lasers unharmed and will still be able to kill enemies on outer ring. ** Limbo's Rift Walk can be used to pass through the lasers unharmed. *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *Ballistica, its burst fire producing a hit-scan "fan" when mobile, makes this test trivial. |-|Rank 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. Players start facing a number of platforms surrounded by walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash increasingly rapidly and will disappear after a few seconds. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. Players have three tries to eliminate all enemies on surrounding platforms. Each fall counts as a try and returns all previously exhausted platforms. ;Tips: *The number of targets is always 16, or, approximately, 2.3 per platform. *Plan the order by which you will use the platforms, to avoid getting stuck in a corner. *Sentinels can be of great help in this test, with proper Sentinel and Weapon choice. *Utilize Power Wall Climbing to stand on top of walls and shoot enemies easier above disappearing platforms. *Mesa can use her Peacemaker ability to take this test. *Titania can use her Razorwing ability to hover above the platforms, and ignore the mechanic. Since you only start with 50 energy in the test, a Medium Team Energy Restore is suggested. |-|Rank 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies of levels 15-20. The player starts on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate targets until they are warped to the next level. There are three waves with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *Be careful of the gaps in the level. *Companions are disabled, so try to use a well-rounded loadout. *It appears that there is no time limit. *Enemy numbers: 10 Grineer, 20 Infested (including both crawlers and ospreys), 15 Corpus. |-|Rank 15 = ;Interception Test :This test requires players to capture and hold points in an Interception mission. ;Tips: *Some targets may not be standing on the same Interception point or are being blocked by consoles. Punch Through will be of some use mitigating this issue. |-|Rank 16 = ;Defense Test :This test requires players to defend a Cryopod for 3 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 17 = ;Advanced Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to kill 30 Infested targets within a time limit. ;Tips: *There will be a sphere that upon destruction will grant the player +7 seconds. It can only be harmed with melee. **Thrown melee weapons like Glaive, Kestrel and Halikar don't deal any damage to the spheres when thrown. **Spin attack of Telos Boltace can destroy the spheres. As the spheres have object-based health, line of sight is not required to damage them. **The charge attacks from Redeemer and Sarpa cannot harm the spheres. **Ember's World On Fire can help kill infested while allowing the player to focus on getting from one orb to the other. |-|Rank 18 = ;Advanced Defense Test :This test requires the player to defend a Cryopod for 5 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 19 = ;Stealth Rescue Test :This test requires the player to destroy six orbs without being detected by the patrolling Grineer Lancers, and then escort a rescue target to the extraction point. ;Tips: *The player gets three attempts to complete the test without detection, after which the test will fail. *Primary and Secondary weapons are restricted, you only have access to your Melee weapon. *Abilities are disabled. *Ranged melee weapons like the Glaive or the Redeemer are ideal for taking out enemies from a safe distance. **'Bug:' After falling off the map the Redeemer sometimes becomes unusable, the regular melee attack nor the special (ranged) attack work. This also disables air glide. The only complete solution is to retake the trial since even failing the attempt in progress doesn't fix the issue. Workaround: assuming one managed to kill all the enemies beforehand, or at least the majority, it is possible to destroy an orb using "flying kick". One has to take a good running start, aim at the orb, run, bullet jump and press and hold crouch ( ) while in the air until the orb is hit. This may not destroy it at first so it might take a few attempts. Moreover, the orb sometimes explodes spontaneously soon after hitting it. *Ivara's passive as well as mods such as and will allow you to see enemies on the minimap, making locating and avoiding them easier. Using , , and will allow you to sneak up on enemies quicker, and will increase the further. *Rakta Dark Dagger will help you sneak up on the enemies, as this weapon reduces enemy visibility. You will need to ensure that it can damage the enemies quick enough or you will be detected. |-|Rank 20 = ;Archwing Time Trial Test :This test requires the player to fly between two platforms in Archwing mode before the timer runs out. There is a series of rings between the two platforms that grant additional time of 2 seconds when flown through. The player starts out with 10 seconds. ;Tips: *Naturally, take Itzal into this mastery test to grant you an upper edge on the challenge with its speed. Note however, that using Blink will NOT take you through the rings, and thus will NOT add additional time. **If you are not very well oriented with the maximum velocity of the archwing, consider taking slower archwing such as Odonata or Elytron to retain more control. You do not need to collect every ring, just make it to the platform at the end of the course. *Your warframe's aura mod and a max or nearly max will make quick work of this mission. You should also sprint (with toggle on) and immediately go for afterburners. Gradi Maestria L'esperienza necessaria per ogni livello si calcola con la seguente formula: 2,500 * (Grado'²)' Ottenere Punti Maestria Di seguito sono riportati i modi per ottenere punti Maestria: *Aumentare il livello di Armi, armi delle Sentinelle e armi Archwing conferisce 100 punti Maestria per ogni livello conseguito fino al livello 30 per un totale di''' 3,000 punti. *aumentare il livello di Warframe , Compagni e Archwing conferisce '''200 '''punti Maestria per ogni livello conseguito fino al livello 30 per un totale di '''6,000 '''punti *Completare l'obbiettivo principale''' di un nodo conferisce circa 63 punti *La vittoria contro il frame presente nelle Giunzioni conferisce '''1,000 '''punti Ogni singolo pezzo di equipaggiamento conferirà i punti Maestria una sola volta. Polarizzare un'arma, come anche venderla al livello 30, riacquistarla e riutilizzarla '''NON '''conferirà ulteriori punti maestria. Se un pezzo di equipaggiamento non ancora portato al livello massimo è venduto poi ricomprato e riutilizzato solamente i livelli non raggiunti precedentemente conferiranno punti Maestria. Variazioni di armi originali contano come armi differenti per il Grado Maestria; Prime, Associazione, Vandal, Wraith, Prisma e il Mara Detron. I punti Maestria in eccesso non sono persi se il giocatore raggiunge la quantità richiesta per avanzare di grado. Questi verranno automaticamente utilizzati per il grado successivo. Categoria:Maestria Categoria:Meccaniche Categoria:Aggiornamento 7